


Cracks

by HopeyHope



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Senku gets emotional, Spoilers, its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeyHope/pseuds/HopeyHope
Summary: (spoilers for before ch60/ep24)Feeling oddly sentimental Senku visits a certain area one night, not knowing Gen had followed him there out of concern.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Had feels one night listening to yume no youna and wrote this  
> ( ；∀；)

The night air was cool on his skin as Senku made his way through the forest. Even with the full moon out it was still quite dark as he held his lamp forward for visibility. He of course was well aware walking around in a forest during the dead of night came with risks. However, he didn’t want to be seen coming here by anyone. And the only times he was free happened to be at night.

As he finally made it to the clearing, he let out a small sigh of relief that he’d arrived. Glancing up at the mountain of gravestones, he smiled distantly at the summit, the moonlight eerily illuminating the surrounding area. As he began the trek upwards he tried his best to avoid knocking over any of the other stones, which proved quite difficult as he stumbled along. 

Reaching the summit, Senku was embarrassingly out of breath as he wiped at his brow. He placed the lamp down where his fathers gravestone used to be. They hadn’t replaced it after breaking the previous one to retrieve the record. Senku stared at the ground briefly before turning to look up at the sky.

The expanse of stars above put his heart at ease as he sighed. It was rare for him to get sentimental like this but hearing his fathers voice through the record earlier that day had hit him harder than expected. It had put into perspective just how long Senku had been dormant for. His dad and those with him had lived out their entire lives whilst Senku was trapped simply counting the years away. How had his dad really felt recording that last message? What was his life like after coming back to earth? 

Senku was always _always_ thinking. Whether it was calculations, formulas, or predictions. His brain never rested, which he didn’t consider a bad thing but occasionally it got exhausting. Sometimes he just wanted to stare at the distant sky above, simply admiring the expanse of space that surrounded earth. Like right now.

Whether his father had actually been buried here or not, it didn’t matter, it was still one of the last connections Senku had to him. He continued to watch the sparkling sky, allowing himself to forget where he was for even just a moment. Imagining he was simply looking out the window in his bedroom.

Staring up to where his dad was out there in space, messing around with his colleagues in a satellite. Probably bragging about how amazing his son was. The thought made Senku snicker.

His illusion barely lasted a second though as Senku was way too logical about the situation the world was in to ignore it for long. They had to keep moving forward or nothing would get done. Swallowing the feelings that were rapidly beginning to well up inside, Senku retrieved his lamp, giving one last longing glance to the stars before making his way back down the hill.

When he reached the bottom the sound of leaves crunching caught his attention as he swung the lamp towards the trees. His senses heightened as he prepared to run depending on what it was. The intruders eyes went wide at the sudden movement, holding their arms up to show they weren’t dangerous.

“It’s only me~” Gen quickly said, stepping properly into the clearing.

Senku continued to hold the lamp out at him, blinking to confirm what he was seeing was actually real. Had Gen followed him here? How long had he been there? Quickly wiping at his face Senku made sure his expression was neutral before he addressed him.

“Why are you here?” Senku questioned as Gen stood across from him with his sleeves together.

“I could ask you the same thing Senku-chan, its not very smart walking around alone at night.”

Silence settled over them as Senku didn’t really have an excuse. Gen glanced up at the graveyard, a sad smile forming on his features. He turned back to Senku with a knowing gaze, it froze Senku to the spot.

“You miss him don’t you.” 

The words pierced Senku’s heart as he tried to not show a reaction. How would Gen even know such a thing? Senku’s silence was enough of an answer though as Gen slowly stepped forwards. He stopped once he was close, closer than he’d ever been. Before Senku knew it arms were being wrapped around him as Gen embraced him, pulling his body close.

Senku faltered, the comforting gesture feeling foreign to him. Unsure how to react Senku simply let himself be hugged. Gen’s body was warm against his own and his hair tickled against his neck. He found he didn’t dislike it.

“It’s ok to be honest with yourself Senku-chan. I miss the old world sometimes too. More than I’d like to admit.” Gen murmured, voice close to Senku’s ear. Senku tried his best to stay indifferent but the cracks that had formed in his defences only grew larger as tears began to prick at his eyes.

Ever so slowly, Senku raised his own arms around Gen, returning the embrace as he attempted to blink away the tears.

Not wanting to be seen, he shoved his face into Gen’s shoulder, desperately trying to hold his emotions in. God this was pathetic of him, standing around crying wasn’t going to accomplish anything. Yet somehow there was a sense of relief at being able to let his guard down as he clung tighter to Gen.

“You’re really amazing Senku-chan.” Gen whispered, even Senku had barely heard it. He kept his face hidden in the nook of Gen’s neck as the tears began to flow freely. Despite how much Senku hated it they couldn’t be stopped as he was suddenly overwhelmed with all the emotions he’d desperately locked away ever since he’d broken out of the petrification.

Gen patted reassuringly at Senku’s back as he silently cried against him, not commenting any further. Quietly comforting him. Senku gripped at the fabric of Gen’s yukata, keeping him close. They stayed that way for exactly 326 seconds but even though Senku knew that, it had felt as if the world paused just for them. Though something like that was impossible. Sniffling, Senku pulled back slightly, moving to wipe at his face but still staying out of Gen’s view. 

“Better now?” Gen questioned, his usual cheeky tone returning.

Senku quickly broke away at his words, turning his back to Gen in a huff. He placed the lamp he’d still been holding onto down and continued to wipe at his tears and nose. Even if it was pretty dark out there was _no_ way he was letting Gen see the state he was in. It was embarrassing.

Distracted, Senku almost didn’t notice Gen snake his arms back around his chest, hugging him from behind.

“I’m here if you ever want to talk about it.” Gen hummed against his ear, giving Senku one last comforting squeeze before releasing him. It almost felt lonely once his presence was gone.

Figuring he looked somewhat presentable again, Senku pivoted back around to face Gen. He’d been expecting a smug grin but instead Gen was watching him with a fond smile. Eyes full of nothing but warmth. It caught Senku off guard to the point he forgot what he was even going to say.

“W-we should head back...” Senku eventually mumbled, reaching for the lamp.

“You sure you’re done? I don’t have anywhere to be.” Gen said, half teasing.

“Yeah it’s fine.”

The two of them began making their way back in silence, the forest having gotten even spookier as the night had progressed. Senku was quietly grateful Gen was there with him. Once they’d made it through the denser part, Senku glanced to the young man beside him, noticing Gen was still faintly smiling.

“How come you followed me?” Senku questioned as they walked.

“I noticed you leave your hut and wondered what you were up to at this time of night. Then you walked straight into the forest and I got concerned.” Gen answered honestly as the both of them continued to look forwards.

“I was fine on my own.” Senku muttered.

“It was still pretty reckless, for you especially Senku-chan. What if you’d gotten lost? Tripped on a root and gotten injured?”

Senku didn’t have a rebuttal, he again, already knew all that himself. They eventually made it to the clearing of their science village, everyone else still being fast asleep as the moon beamed down. As if on cue, Senku met Gen’s gaze, the two of them sharing a silent conversation. Senku knew he could trust Gen to keep this between them, it brought a smile to his face.

“Thanks Gen.”

Gen seized up at Senku’s unexpected words, the sudden blush on his face visible even in the low light. Gen cleared his throat before he spoke in an attempt to hide his surprise.

“Anytime, Senku-chan.” He smiled back.

Even with his endless knowledge, Senku never knew it would be this reassuring to have someone he didn’t have to hide from. Someone he could confide his weaknesses in. He hadn’t realised till now they’d been right here all along.


End file.
